It's Never too Late
by Lady Dragon Daiken Priestess
Summary: Daisuke's moved? Yaoi...sap...Enjoy!


_Why is it the one thing a person wants more than anything else they can never have?_ Daisuke asked himself bitterly, downing another shot of sake. 

As he reached for the flask, the one voice he loved above all others, and the one he wished just as desperately that he didn't spoke up softly. "Don't you think you've had enough?" 

"Whassit matter t'ya?" he slurred back, staring blearily up at the figure in front of him. "Ifa wanna g'dunk, its none a ya bus'ness." the redhead added in the same slow deliberate cadences of someone who is completely plastered, and trying to act sober. 

Daisuke didn't notice the brief flash of pain that lit the eyes staring down at him, but he _did_ notice when his glass was slid out of his reach. "We're supposed to be celebrating, Daisuke, not taking bets on how long it takes you to get drunk this year." 

"Hn. Blame i'on M'mi. I w'nted t'stay...home." He blinked to clear his vision and almost licked his lips at how gorgeous the figure in front of him looked with the dim ceiling lights creating a soft halo around the vision in front of him. "I mus' be dreamin..." 

"That's it, I'm taking you home. You're so drunk you're not even making sense anymore." 

Daisuke nodded and slowly got to his feet, his eyes widening in surprise when he lost his balance and started to fall. Just before he hit the ground, strong arms wrapped around him. "Careful there. You almost hit your head on the edge." 

"You caught me?" the redhead asked softly, sounding startled, and more sober than his friend was expecting. 

"Did you think I'd just let you fall?" was the incredulous retort. 

_He thinks I'm drunk...maybe this will be my only chance..._ With that thought firmly in place, Daisuke did something he'd wanted to do for the last fifteen years. He wrapped his arms tightly around his startled friend's neck, closed his eyes and kissed him with all the passion he'd been storing for over a decade. 

~~~***~~~

"Did you see what happened last night? Daisuke actually _kissed_ him!" Mimi exclaimed the moment Sora opened her eyes. 

The gold-medal tennis player buried her head under her pillow with a groan. "Can't you even say good morning?" 

"I'm sorry Sora-chan!" Teasingly jerking the pillow away, she brushed Sora's shoulder length chestnut hair out of her face, leaned down and kissed her softly. "Ohayo." 

"Ohayo. Now what was it you were just chattering about? I'm only half awake." With another muffled yawn, she reached up and tugged on Mimi's arm hard enough to make the smaller girl tumble down next to her; and she took immediate advantage by snuggling up against her back. "Much better." 

"Only that Daisuke actually kissed him last night." She sighed happily as she felt Sora settle against her. 

"I hate to tell you this love, but Daisuke got plastered a lot faster than he usually does last night. He probably doesn't even remember." Flickering a quick glance at the clock she groaned. "I don't want to get up..." 

"Then don't. Help me think of a way to get those two together! Please?" Mimi rolled over and looked at Sora pleadingly. 

"Well..." 

"Please? They're both too stubborn to do it on their own! Look how long the rest of us have waited!" 

"Oh, all right. _But_...you'll have to think of some way to make this up to me." Sora added. 

Mimi answering grin was positively lusty. "I'm sure I can think of _something_." 

~~~***~~~

_Aspirin, must find aspirin. I think this is my worst hangover yet._ Daisuke thought with a groan as he struggled to sit up. 

"Hangover?" a voice asked softly and the redhead jerked his head around much faster than he should have in shock. 

"_Ken?_ What are you doing here?" He groaned. "Man, when am I going to learn _not_ to do that after I've been drinking?" 

"You don't remember?" the genius asked, his voice sounding almost disappointed to the former Digidestined leader's ears. 

"Remember what?" _Remember that I kissed you last night like an idiot? I'm **never** going to forget that. It was better than anything I could ever imagine...I just wish..._ He forced himself to look blankly up at his best friend. "The sake was good last night..." 

"I think everyone noticed you enjoying it, Daisuke." Ken responded dryly. 

"You didn't answer my question." He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up dizzily, shading his eyes against the bright light shining through his window. 

"How do you think you got home last night?" was the cryptic answer. 

Daisuke shot a startled look at his friend and stumbled into the bathroom. _He stayed. He's never done that before...at least, not like this...Oh what am I thinking? I passed out. He probably just wanted to make sure I didn't die from alcohol poisoning._ The redhead jerked his medicine cabinet open, grabbed the apirin, dry swallowed three tablets and leaned his forehead against the cool wall. _I can't do this anymore...I just can't. I wonder what Alaska is like this time of year. I've always wanted to paint oceanscapes..._

Turning on the cold water, he quickly washed his face, feeling much more human after he'd blotted the excess water off. _Might as well tell him and get it over with. I just hope he doesn't think I'm abandoning him..._

"Listen, Daisuke-" 

"Listen, Ken-" 

Both chuckled weakly as the other started talking the moment Daisuke opened his bathroom door. "You go first." Ken offered. 

"After you." 

"Hangover suffers first." 

"Gee thanks." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I've come to a decision..." 

"Oh?" Ken looked at Daisuke curiously. 

"Yeah. See, I've been meaning to expand my painting skills...and this time of year both the northern lights and the orcas are out. I'm leaving tomorrow." 

"T...tomorrow?" 

"Yeah. We're only young once, right?" the redhead quipped weakly. 

"But..." 

"But what? Everyone needs to spread their wings eventually. And I can finally afford the trip..." _And maybe if I'm someplace where I don't see or talk to you everyday, I'll finally start to forget..._

If Daisuke hadn't been staring right at Ken, he never would have seen it. All the vitality seemed to drain out of the genius. "I hope you find what you're looking for." Under his breath he added, "Out of all of us, you deserve it, and whatever it is, obviously it's not here." With a backward wave, the former Emperor hurried towards the front door." 

"Ken?" 

"Hai?" 

"You said you wanted to ask me something. What is it?" 

"It's nothing. Have a safe flight." he answered emotionlessly, much to Daisuke's surprise. 

_What's wrong with Ken?_

~~~***~~~

"You're _what_?!" ten voices exclaimed. 

"I'm moving to Alaska." 

"But _why_" Kari blurted. 

"What about K...ow!" Mimi rubbed her ribs, glaring at Sora. 

"It's something I've always wanted to do, it'll expand my artistic talents, and I can afford it now. Besides, let's face it. All I need is a computer to see you guys and Veemon, so we won't really be that far apart...and I really need a change of scenery." he added softly. 

"Is this about what happened last night?" 

"You mean something happened other than me passing out and Ken taking me home?" Daisuke responded quietly, turning to look at Tai with the perfect blend of curiosity and ruefulness. 

"Well..." The brunette exchanged looks with the rest of his friends and sighed. "Nothing." 

"I'll email you guys as soon as I get there, give you my address and all that fun stuff. And like I said, we always have the Digiworld and these." He waved his D-Terminal with a forced grin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to pack." Daisuke walked around the circle of friends, hugging the girls and shaking everyone else's hands. "Try not to miss me too much." he added cheekily as he walked out. 

"Do you think Ken knows about this?" Miyako asked the moment the door closed. 

"I'm going to take a wild guess that's the reason he's _not_ here." 

"We have to do something! You guys saw that kiss; they're crazy about each other!" 

"Maybe there _is_ something we can do." Matt smiled reassuringly at Mimi, then turned to look at Izzy and Iori. "That is, if you two can create an exit point to Daisuke's computer." 

"I think I could do that, but why?" Iori asked, Izzy nodding in agreement. 

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't throw Daisuke a 'welcome to Alaska' party....whether he wants one or not." 

~~~***~~~

Daisuke threw himself backwards on his bed with a melancholy sigh. _Two days and **none** of them answered my email. I wonder what's going on over there. I wonder what Ken's doing now..._ He sat up with a start. "I will _not_ keep thinking about him. In fact, I think I'll go out tonight. That way, I can finish my starscape tomorrow." 

That was the one good thing about being away from everyone. The last time he'd been able to finish a painting in two days was when his parents had dragged him to Narita to visit his grandparents. Grabbing his poloroid and sketchpad he determinedly strode out, forgetting to shut his computer off behind him. 

"He's gone." Chibimon whispered, leaping onto Daisuke's bed to grab his D-Terminal and email the others. Within moments, twenty-two beings filled his partner's small living room. 

"Hurry guys, I don't think we'll have much time!" Mimi exclaimed, already starting to put the streamers up. 

Ken sat down with a dejected sigh, glaring at no one. "Why did you have to drag me along? I _do_ have work I need to do." 

"Because you need to have a talk with Daisuke. We're just making sure to give you your chance." Sora answered, Mimi nodding emphatically in agreement. 

"He's always cared about you, Ken! He just made me promise not to tell anyone." Chibimon added, hopping onto the genius's lap. 

"But-" 

"Just _talk_ to him. We all saw the kiss Ken. We all saw how you kissed him back...and how long it lasted." Tai glanced up from where he was washing dishes. 

"Tai's never kissed _me_ like that." Matt muttered, grinning when the brunette shot him a glare. 

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by my other half; we're pretty sure he remembers kissing you." 

"But he was so drunk that night Ken. Isn't it possible he doesn't remember you kissed him back? Have you ever wondered why every year we celebrate he hits the bar so fast?" the youngest Digidestined asked from where he was perched on Kari's lap. 

"Don't tell me the perfect Ken Ichijouji is afraid?" T.K. taunted gently. 

"I'm not afraid of anything!" was the growled response and T.K. almost shrunk into Miyako from the dagger-filled glare Ken directed towards him. "If I talk to him, do you all swear _never_ to bring this up again, no matter what happens?" 

"We promise!" the Digidestined and their Digimon repeated, each raising their right hands, legs, or paws; whatever was easiest for them. 

~~~***~~~

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Daisuke asked shyly, looking nervously at the young man behind him. 

"I really should get back to the ship..." was the hesitant, regretful response. "The sun's coming up, and the captain said we'd be leaving port by six." Glancing down at his watch, he paled. "Which is in half an hour. Man, where did the time go?" 

Daisuke looked down. "I see." Forcing a smile he glanced back up at his companion. "Thank you for your suggestions. I'll have to send you a picture of the painting when I finish it." 

"I still can't believe all of this. Not only did I actually meet _you_, one of the greatests artists of the century, but you actually told me I helped you!" 

"Well you did. Well...good night, Tony." With a last smile he dejectedly walked into his small house, reaching for the light switch, to see twenty pairs of exhausted eyes staring at him, and one pair of violet orbs glancing away. "Wh...what are you guys doing here? _When_ did you all get here?" Looking around at the decorations he added in a slightly firmer tone of voice, "Just what is going on here guys?" 

"We wanted to throw you a 'welcome to Alaska' party. We didn't mean to interrupt any plans you had." 

Daisuke stared at Mimi in disbelief. "What are you talking about? What plans...why are you all looking at me like that?" 

"We're going home, Daisuke-san. We'll talk to you later. There's food in the kitchen." One by one the Digidestined and their partners trooped to Daisuke's computer, vanishing through the Digiport till only Ken, Wormmon and Chibimon were left. 

"Did I miss something?" the redhead asked, completely baffled. 

"No. And actually, I should be leaving too." Shifting away from the wall, he reached down to pick up Wormmon, peeking up at Daisuke through his bangs. "Do you want me to take Chibimon with m...ow!" He glared down at the blue and white anklebiter, who had literally just bit his ankle. 

"Chibimon! Why'd you just bite Ken?" Daisuke crouched down and looked at his partner. 

"He's 'possed to be talking to you, not running away! Come one Wormmon, let's go take a nap." Ken obediently opened his arms, and the little caterpillar followed his mate towards Daisuke's bedroom. 

Daisuke peered up at Ken nervously, swallowing hard. _Oh man! He's going to ask me why I kissed him...I'll just play dumb and say I don't remember._ Flashing his usual 'devil may care' smile he stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "So what did you want to talk to me about, Ken-san?" 

Ken trailed after him, nervously running his fingers through his hair. "Nothing..." 

"You sound nervous about whatever it is, Ken-san. You know you can talk to me right? What else are friends for?" he added a little bitterly. 

The violet-eyed genius leaned back against the sink and took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?" Daisuke nodded, randomly nibbling on the array of fingerfoods he knew, just by tasting that Matt had made. "Why are you here?" 

Daisuke's eyes widened, his mouthful of sushi going down the wrong and he spent several moments coughing violently to keep from choking. "Nani?" he finally wheezed. Ken softly repeated his question, growing even more nervous when his friend didn't answer right away. 

"I told you...I've always wanted to come here..." the redhead finally answered, not meeting Ken's eyes. 

"Daisuke." Ken waited until the second Keeper of Courage glanced at him. "Why did you run away?" 

"I didn't run away!" was the immediate protest, followed by a barely audible sigh. "Not really anyway." Ken raised one eyebrow elegantly in a silent query and Daisuke looked down, blushing furiously as he muttered, "I needed to get away from y...everything." 

"From _me_? But...why?" Ken's eyes widened suddenly at the guilty look on Daisuke's face. "It's because you were so drunk you kissed me, isn't it?" The redhead nodded once in agreement. "S...send Wormmon when he's woken up. I have to go now." The former Emperor spun and headed towards Daisuke's computer with as much dignity as he could gather. 

'Ken...Ken wait! What's wrong?" Daisuke grabbed Ken's arm and roughly spun him around. "I'm sorry I kissed you ok? And I thought by leaving for a while it would give you time to forget it ever happened." He looked down miserably at the floor. "It was stupid, and I shouldn't have done it; I just couldn't stop myself this time." 

"This time?" Ken asked incredulously, staring down at Daisuke, almost afraid to hope. 

The redhead continued on as if Ken hadn't spoken. "I _can't_ lose your friendship over this, so I took the coward's way out and left. I just hope someday you forgive me..." 

"Daisuke. Daisuke. If you'll just listen..._Daisuke!_" 

"H...Hai?" 

"Shut up and answer one question for me, onegai?" Daisuke's eyes started to twinkle up at him mischievously. "Why is it almost every time I see you, you start drinking?" Ken waited almost breathlessly for his answer, an answer that never came and he finally snapped a little harsher than he had intended. "Well?" 

"You _did_ tell me to shut up, didn't you?" 

"Baka." 

"You want to know why?" Ken nodded wordlessly, staring intently at his friend. "Because..." Daisuke looked down, unable to meet those beautiful violet eyes. "Because I couldn't stand being around you and not touching you...but I couldn't bear to stay away either. It was either drink or kiss you..." 

"You could have told me." the genius chided softly. 

Daisuke laughed bitterly. "Right. You with your million girlfriends. You'd want me to admit I've been in love with you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. I don't think..." he paled. "Me and my big mouth." 

"You _love_ me?" 

_Great job Motomiya...man, can things get **any** worse?_ "Yeah, I do. Now you can run home to Keoko, or whatever the newest's name is and have a good laugh, ok?" Daisuke turned and started to walk away, his shoulders slumped in defeat. 

"Daisuke." 

"Don't you get tired of saying my name? What now?" 

"I love you too." 

Daisuke froze. "You want to run that by me again?" 

"Ai shiteru." 

"You _love_ me?" he asked incredulously, turning to stare slack-jawed at the violet eyed genius before him, who nodded; the brightest smile Daisuke had ever seen spreading across his handsome face. "But...I've _seen_ how many girls you date!" 

"Describe them, Daisuke." 

The redhead thought back. "They've all had red hair...and they talk alot...and...oh." He started to blush furiously, actually glaring at Ken, who was smiling smugly. 

"Exactly. Everyone else knew. Mimi practically threatened to shave me bald and marry me herself if I didn't talk to you." 

"I'm sure Sora loved that." 

"She told me if Mimi didn't marry me, she would!" 

Daisuke shuddered, before glancing shyly up at Ken. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

And two Digimon shouted from the bedroom, "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" 

### 


End file.
